1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to supply chain management. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of managing information about suppliers within a supply chain.
2. Discussion
Manufacturing a complex product such as an automobile requires a large number of parts and processes. Each of these parts and processes can involve the input of any number of suppliers, both within and outside of the manufacturer. A supplier may supply a part, such as a vehicle headlamp, or may provide a service, such as marketing the vehicle. Each supplier in turn has its own suppliers that supply parts and services to it. For example, the vehicle headlamp manufacturer may receive materials such as plastic for the lens, and may perform services internally, such as testing the headlamps. Because of the complexity of an automobile, there can be several sub layers to each supplier, which quickly multiplies into a large number of suppliers contributing to the end product. A supply chain such as the automotive manufacturing supply chain described here, involves an Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) such as the automobile manufacturer, and this tiered structure of suppliers, sub-suppliers, etc.
It is important to be able to access information about chosen points on the supply chain in order to identify problems which could affect efficiency of the manufacturing process. For example, if the OEM did not receive delivery of vehicle headlamps, production of the end product automobile could be delayed. It is helpful to be able to identify potential problems along the supply chain before they turn into delays in the production of the end product. For example, if there is a potential delay in the receiving of headlamps because the supplier""s plant burned down, it may be possible for the OEM to find a replacement supplier in order to avoid delay, if the OEM receives the information soon enough. Furthermore, if the OEM can identify problems in the supplier""s supply chain, such as a problem receiving plastic for the headlamp lenses, the OEM can take measures to help the supplier manage its sub-supplier in order to avoid delay in the production of the end product.
Current methods of managing a supply chain often involve making personal contact with representatives of suppliers, who in turn make personal contact with representatives from their suppliers. This information must then be compiled and presented to the decision makers within an organization. Inherent in this method is the delay encountered when busy people try to coordinate schedules to exchange this information. Because business success in industries such as the automotive industry is often tied to efficient delivery of products to the marketplace, minimizing the delay in the exchange of supply chain information is especially beneficial. The rapid growth of computing and network technology, for example the Internet, is allowing for much quicker exchange of information. There is great interest in leveraging this technology to more efficiently manage supply chains.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages as well as others. The present invention provides a system for obtaining information about points in a supply chain. The system comprises databases having a plurality of records. The records store question and corresponding answer data, in question data entities and answer data entities, respectively, for the points in the supply chain. The records also store relationship links to other records, in relationship data entities, such that the supplier question records and their corresponding relationship links form a relationship data structure. The records and their relationship links are manipulated by a question manager, wherein new question records can be inserted or deleted from any point within the relationship data structure. The answer data of the records are manipulated by an answer manager.
The system further comprises an analysis engine for analyzing and presenting the supply chain information contained in the relationship data structure. This information can be analyzed and presented relative to a chosen point in the relationship data structure, allowing for the obtaining of information about a chosen point in the supply chain. The analysis engine matches questions and answers along a relationship path in the relationship data structure.